


万有引力

by xiaohua666



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohua666/pseuds/xiaohua666





	万有引力

（1）

他的日记本翻开的第一页就是这四个字。

我中文不算太好，不太能明白这是什么意思。

他看出了我的不解，就在旁边解释说，是Newton's law of universal gravitation的中文译名。

哦。

我应了一声，若有所思地点了点头。

 

（2）

他刚刚接完一个电话，情绪明显的低落了下来。

我看着他握着手机的手指用力到泛白，低着头一言不发地站在了原地良久。

因为没有时间打理而长过了眉毛的刘海随着他低头的动作半遮住了他的眼睛，我看不清他的表情，只觉得白色日光灯的光照下来，他的影子映在地板上小小的一片，看起来同他此时此刻一样的孤立无援。

“Evan，回去吧。”我犹豫了许久，还是拍了拍他的肩膀轻声道。

虽然我深知我并不是能帮到他的那个人，但我却始终坚信他总能获得他想要的幸福。

我知道就凭我蹩脚的中文水平即使拼命想表达出语重心长的语气也是无济于事，或者还听上去还有点像是在嘲讽或者搞笑。

可我知道，他一定明白我的心意。

 

（3）

他的名字是林彦俊。

虽然他无论同谁做自我介绍的时候都只说自己叫Evan。

后来我从他的证件上看到了他的名字，也尝试着用中文名称呼他。

虽然他对此并没有什么意见，但是因为彦俊这两个字的发音对我来说实在是有点难度，再加上这样叫他的话，他总会不自觉的皱起眉，透露出他自己都未察觉的抗拒，所以后来我也同大家一样，都只叫他Evan。

他现在是我的店里的服务员。是一年前，我在路边上捡回来的。

我遇见他的时候，他正坐在快餐店的门口的台阶上，怀里还抱着一只看上去脏兮兮，眼神又有点可怜的猫。

他脚边堆了两个破旧的行李箱，其中一个连轱辘都掉了两个。

我好奇地看了他一眼，他察觉到了视线抬起头。视线相对的那一刻我愣住了，他则带着歉意对我笑了笑。我还没来及开口说些什么，他便往一旁挪了挪为我让开了路，轻声说了句sorry。

不过只是一个擦肩，我便像是被下了蛊一样着迷于他的容貌，满脑子都是他那一抬眼带给我的惊艳。

我在店里买了两个汉堡套餐，拎着出来的时候又路过他的身边，脚步一顿，鬼使神差地递给了他一份。

他有点诧异地看了我一眼，犹豫了一下还是接了过去，又小声地道了句thank you。

他的声音也很好听，有沙哑的性感，口音却又带了点可爱。

“你在等人吗？”

我知道我搭讪方式看上去糟透了。但那一瞬间其实只是单纯地想跟他说句话，也没想太多。

他不太能听懂法语的样子，仔细地辨别了几秒我话里的意思，然后摇了摇头。

我见他瞳孔与发色都是黑色的，尝试着用我刚刚通过了三级考试的中文跟他沟通：“为什么......在这里”

于是他的表情显得更困惑了。

我干脆也一屁股坐到台阶上，手舞足蹈地给他比划了半天，后来发现他英文还不错，于是我们总算是可以交流了。

或许是那个汉堡替我在他面前刷了好感，他没什么防备地就把他的情况告诉了我。

我这才得知他因为已经没有钱可以付房租，又没有落脚的地方不知道该去哪里。

我看着他有些落寞的侧脸，脑袋一热就邀请他到我的店里歇一晚——我把二楼修成了员工休息室，但是似乎并不太受其他店员的欢迎，目前只有我住在那里。

“可以么？会不会给你添麻烦？”他有点犹豫的问。

其实我话甫一说出口就有点后悔的。

我天生就怕麻烦，对很多事情都是能避就避。

但他侧过头来看着我，漂亮的眸子含着细碎的光，像是藏了一整片星空在他的眼睛里。我当下毫不犹豫地拍着胸脯保证，一点也不会麻烦。

他被我的样子逗笑了，抿了抿唇角又轻声道了句谢谢。

他抱着猫拎着轮子完好的那个行李箱，我则替他提着另一个箱子，两个人一路无话地回到了店里。

巴黎的冬天还是挺冷的，尤其今天晚上又下了雪。

我看着握着热水杯坐在床上精神有些萎靡的林彦俊，有点担心地递了温度计给他。

38.5℃。

我看着他烧红的脸颊，翻箱倒柜的去找很久没有用过的家庭医药箱。

“给你添麻烦了。”他道。

我大约是有点了解他了——是一个非常不愿意麻烦其他人的有些固执的家伙。

我看他强撑着要坐起来，连忙走过去阻止他。

“要做什么？我帮你。”

“我的箱子里最上面那一层就有感冒药的，能麻烦你拿给我吗？”他道。

我点了点头，拎过摆在一旁的行李箱打开，果然药就在最显眼的地方。

药盒的旁边还摆了一张照片，我粗略的看了一眼，好像是一张全家福。

我把药递给他，又重新给他倒了杯水，看着他把药吃掉。

我们有一搭没一搭的聊着天，没多一会儿他就倚着床头睡着了。

我扶他躺好。他的猫在房间里巡视似的转了两圈，然后轻盈的一跃起而跳到床上，熟练的往他的枕边一趴，闭上了眼睛。

我坐在床边发了会儿呆，又捡起他箱子里那张照片来看。

最中间是一对中年夫妇，两个人并肩坐着，笑的甜蜜恩爱。他们身后则站了三个年轻人，应该是他们的孩子。

最右边是一个年纪还小的女孩子。林彦俊站在左边的位置，被站在中间笑得眯着眼睛像是一只可爱的兔子似得的男生揽住肩膀，看似别扭地到一边去的脸上带着的是难以掩饰的温柔笑意。

 

（4）

林彦俊的病好了之后，我便干脆留他在我的店里工作了。

他不太习惯接受别人的好意，本来是要拒绝的。

但是我说可以给他提供住所但房租要在他的工资里面扣除之后，他也没有再坚持。

不过短短几天，他就在这附近变得小有名气了起来。

每天为了看他而跑来的小姑娘让咖啡店座无虚席，营业额也因此水涨船高。

我看着店内收入明细表上的金额眉开眼笑。

店里打工的小姑娘也红着脸偷偷的凑过来问我，“Evan有没有女朋友？”

我抬起头看了眼正拿着本子认真地记着客人点单的林彦俊。大概是出于对同类的敏锐直觉，我觉得比起女朋友，或许他有男朋友的可能更大些。

但当时我对他的情况也算不上了解，不好胡乱揣测别人的性向，只跟小姑娘说，你要是喜欢他不如自己去问问他吧。

“老板不想知道吗？”她好奇地看着我，“我还以为你也挺喜欢他的呢。”

我耸了耸肩，没说话。

其实我自然是喜欢他的。我并没有随便在路上遇见个无家可归的陌生人就捡回来给吃给喝地照顾着的习惯。

但是，我也知道我并不适合他。

他眸光中透露着他渴望着温柔的恋人，温暖的怀抱和稳定的感情。

但我给不了他，所以我干脆不去招惹他。

 

（5）

时间过得很快。

一个月之后，林彦俊已经完全融入这里的生活了。

恰逢新年的第一天，他陪我去超市买了很多的彩带和小摆件，然后把咖啡店仔仔细细的装饰了一遍。

不过今天店里的客人并不多，于是下午我便索性给他放了半天的假。

等他出了门，我便一个人又去了一趟商场。

我想给他买了一架天文望远镜作为新年礼物。

因为我似乎记得他说过，能远远地看着星星是一件很浪漫的事情。

可是等到晚上他回来的时候，他的心情似乎不太好，绷着张漂亮的脸没什么表情。

我喊他到楼上，把礼物交给他。

他对于这份突如其来的惊喜有些意外。

但他很喜欢，笑着跟我道了谢。

我去楼下拎了几瓶酒上来，两人窝在沙发里打算用看影碟的方式度过我们新年的第一天。

林彦俊的酒量似乎不太好，喝到第二瓶的时候就闭着眼倚倒在沙发背上睡着了。

我叹了口气，认命的把酒鬼扶回房间丢到床上，又从衣柜里帮他翻出睡衣换上。

他的酒品倒是很好，喝多了就闭着眼睛安安静静的睡觉，也不耍酒疯。

见他无事，我帮他盖好被子，又回到客厅看完了剩下20分钟的电影。

但一个人喝酒也没什么意思。

我好歹收拾了下茶几上的空酒瓶和零食袋，准备去冲个澡就休息了。

正洗到一半的时候，老旧的浴室门被推开发出了“吱呀”的声响。

我回过头向门口望去，发现林彦俊正倚在门框上看着我。

他的脸还是带着醉酒的红润，眼神也有些迷离。

“醒了？要用洗手间吗？”我问他。

大家都是男人，虽然可能性向可能有点不同，但终归也不像异性之间有那么多避讳。

林彦俊听了我的话，眼神有些闪烁，含糊的应了一句嗯。

于是同一间屋子里，我站在浴缸里用花洒冲着澡，他站在马桶前解决三急。

虽然我面对他的时候能做到一脸正直的坦然，但是说到底还是对他还是怀有叵测的居心。

我忍不住偷偷的瞄了他几眼，又在心底默默地唾弃自己的猥琐行径。

“你......是不是喜欢男人？”林彦俊突然开口问我。

“啊？”我吓了一跳，一瞬间以为被当场抓包了。后来见他低着头根本没有看向我这边才发现并不是。

我松了一口气，答道：“是啊。”

这并不是什么秘密，跟我相识稍久一点的人都知道这件事。

“你现在有在交往中的人吗？”他问我。

“没。”我摇了摇头。

他今天从回来之后情绪就有些不太对，现在又问我这些问题。我原以为他是遇到了什么恋爱上的烦恼，也做好了开导他的准备。

可是下一秒，他却给了我意料之外的答案。

“那你......要不要和我做？”

“做......做什么？”我条件反射地问出了口，心里却是不受控制的燃起了期待。

我暗自鄙夷我自己的意志不坚定，又暗戳戳的庆幸这是一个绝佳的机会。

“做爱。”他没有辜负我期望地道。

 

（5）

我把他压在洗漱台上，面前的镜子映出他在浴室的蒸汽和酒精的作用下红的像是要滴血似的脸。

他一向是严肃自持的，言行举止中都透着一种禁欲的美感。

衬衣的扣子永远工整的系到最上面的一颗，就连工作时带的围裙都要熨烫得平平整整没有一丝褶皱。

此时却衣衫凌乱地被我压在身下无力反抗只能发出压抑着的轻声喘息。

他上身仍旧穿着被打湿了的睡衣，松散衣领遮不住他胸前大片白皙的肌肤。而他的睡裤却早已经被我扒掉了，翘起的臀部毫无阻碍的展示在我的眼前。

我不满足地按了按他的背，他顺从的弓下腰，把形状漂亮的臀送到我的手里，任我亵玩。

我亲了亲他的发旋，伸手指去触碰臀瓣间紧紧合拢着的穴口。

他顿时紧张地一缩，整个人都僵硬得像是被施了石化魔法。

我心中升起了个问号，动作不停地继续向他身体里探索。然而他的后穴实在是紧得连一根手指都放不进去，无奈我只能停下动作。

他不解的回过头来，眼角带了一抹漂亮的飞红。

我竟然突然觉得紧张了起来，磕磕巴巴地问他道：“你是......第一次吗？”

他动作很轻地点了点头。

我的心跳在那一刻快得直接冲破了限速区。

我让他等我一会儿，光着脚跑到屋子里疯了似得到处翻找能够拿来润滑的东西，动静大得就差没把屋子都拆掉了。

还好，最后总算是给了他一个不至于失望的第一次。

我们在浴室做了一次，又在床上做了两次。

他一直很配合，只有在最开始我进入他的身体的时候，紧闭着眼睛咬破了自己的嘴唇。

我以为是我弄疼他了，有点慌张的停下动作安抚他。

他摇了摇头说没事，但是眼泪却不听使唤的流个不停。

 

（6）

第二天起床的时候不可避免的陷入了沉默的尴尬。

“我昨天晚上喝多了，抱歉。如果给你带来了困扰的话，还请你忘掉它吧。”林彦俊道。

这当然算不上什么困扰。

但我明白他的意思。

于是我们谁都没有再多说什么，默契地把这件事画上了结尾的句号就此揭过。

只是，“我有一件事想问你。”我说。

一直以来，出于各自的生活习惯——我总是怕麻烦，他也不是个多事的家伙——我们的相处都遵守着泾渭分明的相处界限。

可我对他的好奇从来都是有增无减。

他自带的神秘感与疏离感是一种强大的吸引力，驱使着我不断的想要了解他更多。

眼下，我虽然并不介意将昨天晚上发生的事情当作从来没有发生过，但是至少在两个人的关系回到原点之前，我还是希望能够了解他多一点。

“什么事？”他侧过头来看我。

我想问他为什么会来到巴黎，想问他也喜欢同性吗，想问他昨天晚上为什么要那样做。

但是这都不是我最迫切想要知道的。

我顶着他茫然的目光绞尽脑汁冥思苦想了半天，最后问了一句，“你为什么一直都不开心？”

是的，我在他的眼睛里，从来没有看到过类似于喜悦的情绪。

 

（7）

楼上一共有三间休息室，我占了一间，林彦俊住一间，还空了一间就留给了其他人应急用。

我很少到他的房间来，此时此刻才终于有机会好好打量一番。

屋子交给他的时候除了一张床什么都没有，现在却被他收拾得焕然一新。

都是很简单的东西，颜色相称的木制桌椅，可移动式的衣柜，米白色的窗帘和床单，角落里还立着一个超大的书架。

书架上罗列着满满当当的各种语言的书，但是被他分门别类的收纳得很整齐。

我从里面随意抽了一本出来翻了两页。

“喜欢可以拿回去看。”他跟我说。

我摇了摇头，我对这种文艺的东西向来不怎么感冒。

他从书架的一侧抽出了两本笔记本，眷恋地用修长的手指抚过略显老旧的封面，然后递给了我，“要看吗？”

“是什么？”我接过来翻开，竟然是他的日记。

“......给我看，没关系吗？”

“嗯。”他轻轻地笑了一下，“有些事情，或许只有能平静地说出来之后才能忘掉。”

“我想试着告诉你，可以吗？”

 

（8）

当然可以！

我恨不得立刻指天起誓向他证明我将会是这个世界上最完美的听众。

我抱着这两本日记本像是抱着稀世珍宝似的抱回了房间。

直到林彦俊喊我吃晚饭的时候，我才惊觉原来不知不觉间一天都过去了。

我连忙合上本子走出卧室。今天原本是轮到我准备晚餐的，但是客厅的餐桌上已经摆好了热气腾腾的菜肴。

“抱歉，没注意时间。”我跟他道歉，“那明天换我来做吧。”

“没事的。”他也不在意这点小事。

我见他脸色不太好，走过去用手背贴住他的额头。

果然还是发烧了。

虽然昨天晚上有很小心地避免受伤了，但我因为骤然得偿所愿而有点得意忘形，毫不节制地拉着他做了好几次，他大概是身体有点吃不消了。

吃了饭我陪他回房间休息，又倒了水喂他吃了药。他精神倒还好，脸颊都烧得红扑扑的了还要拉着我聊天。

“日记......看了吗？”

“还差一点就看完了。”我说，“中文看起来还是有点吃力。”

“有看不懂的地方，可以来问我。”他说。

“那个陈立农，你现在还喜欢他吗？”

他突然沉默了，然后勉强扯出一个笑。

我看着他突然泛红的眼眶，还以为他会就这样哭出来。

不过并没有。

他努力让自己平静地道：“喜欢，一直都喜欢。”

他六岁的那年，父亲再婚。

陈立农是他继母带过来的，没有血缘关系的弟弟。

就是那张照片里，揽着他的那个很可爱的男孩子。

“本来以为这么多年过去了，慢慢的就都会忘掉了。”他道，“但是......没想到好像还蛮难的。”

自从陈立农搬进他家里之后，他就好像多了一条小尾巴。

只比他小两个月的弟弟看上去像一个可爱的糯米团子，总是乖巧跟在他的身后不吵也不闹。偶尔回头看他一眼，他就会抬起头甜甜地笑着奶声奶气地喊他哥哥。

他们相处得一直不错，很多亲兄弟都未必会有他们这般关系融洽。

“就连刚刚进到青春期的时候，我发现我对那些想方设法凑过来搭话的女生毫无感觉，视线却总是不自觉地被同班的男篮校队的队长吸引的那一刻，我怕得要死，连最好的死党和父母都不敢多说一个字，但我却选择告诉了他。”

“那个时候他反而更像个可靠的哥哥，又是给我出主意，又是费尽心思的开导我。”

“最后还是他鼓励我去表白的。虽然结果也是被pass了。”

我看着他无奈的耸耸肩，做了个手刀的姿势比在颈间划了划。

“那后来呢？”我问他。

“后来啊......”

“如果你身边有一个事事第一时间想到你，脾气互补喜好相投，你信任到能跟他无话不说的人在的话，要怎么样还能喜欢上其他的人啊.....”

 

（9）

“今天晚上会有流星雨，要不要去看？”

我眨了眨眼睛，还以为自己是幻听了。

他难得邀我出去玩，我自然不会拒绝。

我用双倍薪水威逼利诱了今天下午排班的员工，让他帮忙闭店的工作。自己则和林彦俊趁着天还没黑去超市扫荡了一堆要带的吃的和用的。

他只是突发奇想要去看，却一点准备工作都没有做。等我第三趟从商店里把帐篷和睡袋搬上车的时候，已经没有什么力气期待今晚难得一见的天文现象了。

他似乎也看出来我觉得累了，抓了抓头发不好意思地冲我笑了下。

他的酒窝里像是装了分量满满的迷药，我顿时被迷得神魂颠倒，哪里知道什么是累，抓着他的手又冲进了商店。只恨不得把信用卡都塞到他的手里，大手一挥让他喜欢什么随便买。

傍晚的时候我们抵达了观测点。

这个地方里城市并不算远，却意外的没有什么人。

趁着天还没黑透，我们先把帐篷支了起来。

我对流星雨什么的并不感冒——事实上能让我感兴趣的东西也不多，等到一切准备就绪，我坐在地上呼了口气，心里想的不过也是总算可以歇一会儿了。

他把从快餐店买的汉堡递给我，我又从后备箱里翻出一箱酒，拿给他一罐。

我时刻谨记着他酒量不好的这件事，所以只买了度数不高的果酒。

他拿着罐装的草莓酒坐在车前盖上，仰着头看着天空。

我一边举着汉堡啃一边盯着他好看的侧脸，一连吃了两个也不觉得饱。

但是他被落日的余晖笼罩的身影看起来孤单极了，就连一贯没有什么表情的脸上此刻看起来都像是写满了落寞。

我抓过一旁的餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角的番茄酱，厚着脸皮凑过去坐在他的身边。

“听说对着流星许愿的话，愿望就能够实现。”我跟他说。

他侧过头来看我，“这里也有这种说法吗？”

其实我也不记得我是从那里听来的了。

不过如果能给他一点期待的话，就算没有我也不介意现编一个出来。

“不过还好啦，我也没有什么愿望。”他没等我回答，就又说道。

我愣了下，也沉默了。

呆坐了一会儿，我们两个掏出手机联机打游戏消磨时间。

因为这里的网络信号不太好，隔三差五的总是断线，所以战绩自然是惨不忍睹，收到的举报也是塞满了邮箱。但我们两个倒是挺乐在其中的，他也难得露出了几个笑脸。

好不容易挨到了凌晨两点多，我拿了条毛毯给他裹上，又倒了杯热巧克力给他。

突然有什么亮晶晶的东西从头顶划过，我下意识的抬头去看，还以为是下雨了。

“是流星。”他说。

真的是很漂亮。深蓝色的天幕缀满了繁星，几乎每一秒都有一个星星划下一条细长的线坠落在视线触及不到的天边。

和下雨的感觉很像，却又有有着更唯美的背景和更加清澈明亮的轨迹。

我双手合十闭上眼睛，悄悄的许了个愿。

他看了我一眼，学着我的样子也闭上了眼睛。

“想好许什么愿了？”我问他。

“嗯。”他点点头。

“我希望他可以忘记我。”他说。

我抿了抿唇，不知道要如何接话。

他又极小声的自言自语似的喃喃了一句：“或许这个愿望，早就实现了吧。”

 

（10）

他告诉我，年初的那一天，他收到了他继母给他打来的电话。

电话那头的女人喜极而泣地说，农农终于找到女朋友了，说感谢林彦俊肯为了她的自私付出了这么多。

高中毕业的那一天，他收到了她的恳求，拜托他离陈立农远一些，不要让他在这条根本没有结果的道路上愈陷愈深。

“他年纪还小，或许还弄不清自己的感情。可是身为母亲，我没有办法看他就这样错下去。”

而那个时候陈立农刚刚拿着台大物理系的录取通知书来找过他，兴高采烈地告诉他说他特地选了和他的专业在同一个学院的学科，以后两个人上下课都可以一起走，会很方便。

......

是的，陈立农喜欢林彦俊。

这件事情不仅林彦俊知道，就连他的母亲也有所察觉。

只有当事人自己还糊里糊涂地搞不清楚。

 

（11）

后来我们在车里又做了一次。

因为没有润滑剂，进入的时候他痛得皱紧了眉。

我顺了顺他的背作为安抚，却换来他的眼泪落了一滴在我肩膀上。

我突然觉得心里很疼。

他的手脚都是冰冰冷冷的，我想抱着他想分一点热度给他，但是却无济于事。

我的那点温度，连自己都温暖不了。

 

（12）

后来他还是决定回去了。

他说陈立农的婚期已经定下来了，家里还是希望他无论如何能在这一天回去一趟。

我有点担心他，便问他说要不要我陪你一起。

他想了想，又摇了摇头。

没事。他说，最晚一个月我就回来了。

于是我送他到机场。

他只拎了一个二十寸的小登机箱，站在安检口乖巧地冲我挥了挥手。

我跟他说早点回来。

他点了点头答应了。

 

（13）

又回到做什么都是一个人生活，却有点难以适应。

常来店里的小姑娘一开始见不到他还会难掩失落的问我他什么时候会回来，后来习惯了他不在的日子之后也没有在提起过他。

他房间里的东西我都维持原样没有动，只是偶尔实在无聊了就从他的书柜上翻两本我一看到就会想打瞌睡的书。

他不在的日子，还是很想念他。

 

（14）

人们都说许的愿望说出来就会不灵了。

我的愿望是希望他能够幸福。

他的愿望是希望他喜欢的人能够忘记他。

 

（15）

还好。

他说出口了。

我却没有。

 

 

【完】

 

 

 


End file.
